This invention relates to a loudspaker suspension and to a loudspeaker cone or other diaphragm comprising a suspension.
A loudspeaker typically comprises a relatively rigid cone driven by a voice coil at the apex of the cone, the cone being supported around its basal edge from a ring shaped fixed frame by a relatively flexible suspension. Ideally the cone responds identically at all frequencies within its operating range so that input audio signals are converted to sound waves without change in relative power or phase, and without generation of harmonics. Thereby distortion and coloration can be avoided.
This objective cannot be fully achieved in practice. In particular it can be impeded by the flexible surround failing to permit adequate axial movement of the edge of the cone at low frequencies, or by it having an axial stiffness which varies with axial displacement, or by the surround deforming asymmetrically (buckling) upon axial displacement.